captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
All Japan Youth
All Japan Youth (全日本, Zen Nippon) or Japan Youth (日本ユース, Nippon Youth) is the Japanese national team in the World Youth tournament. These are the best players representing the top schools in the High School National Tournament led by Hyuga. Later on, several other members will be chosen including the Overseas Players Shingo Aoi, Tsubasa Ozora, Genzo Wakabayashi, Akai Tomeya, and returning Hanji Urabe from Real Japan 7 to take part in the International Jr. Youth tournament. Results thumb|200px Colors Saikyo no Teki: Holland Youth! * Home (Holland Youth Special)): White shirt with blue collar, three stripes on shoulders ending with blue hoops on the sleeves, white shorts with three blue stripes and white socks with three blue stripes. The Flag of Japan is the emblem. In the World Youth manga, a version of this uniform (with the three stripes ending on the shoulders and the hoops on the start of the sleeves) was also used by Japan when playing against Real Japan 7. The emblem is the Flag of Japan. * Keeper: Yellow long sleeved shirt with black collar and black sleeve cuffs, black long trousers and white socks. * Home (1994 OVA): White shirt with blue collar and two stripes on the sleeves, white shorts with two blue stripes and white socks with two blue stripes. The emblem is the Flag of Japan. The goalkeeper wears a red shirt with white collar and two white stripes on the sleeves, blue pants and white socks (Wakashimazu) or yellow long sleeved shirt with black collar and black sleeve cuffs, black shorts and white socks (Morisaki). Battle of World Youth * Home (Manga): White shirt with blue collar, three blue stripes on the shoulders and three blue diagonal stripes around the sleeves and blue numbers, white shorts with three blue stripes and white socks with three blue stripes. The goalkeepers wear a purple shirt with the sides of a darker shade with three diagonal stripes, which are also on the sleeves, black round collar, black shoulders and black long trousers (Wakabayashi), a green shirt with black collar, shoulder lines and black tribal designs on the sleeves and on the chest, black trousers and white socks (Wakashimazu) or a dark violet or yellow shirt long sleeved shirt with black collar and black sleeve cuffs, black shorts and white socks (Morisaki). The captain armband is blue and white horizontal striped or yellow with the flag of Japan. Home (1994 Anime): White shirt with azure collar, three azure stripes on the shoulders and three azuree parallelograms around the sleeves and black numbers, white shorts with three azure stripes and white socks with three azure stripes. This uniform is almost similar to the one of the World Youth manga. The captain armband is yellow. * Away (1994 Anime, Episode 1): Blue collared shirt with white diagonally arranged horizontal stripes and red triangles, white verical stripes and red triangles on the right sleeve and the flag of Japan in the right sleeve and yellow numbers, white shorts and blue socks. The captain armband is green. This uniform resembles the one worn by Japan between 1993 and 1995 in real life. In the anime is only seen in the first episode, during Tsubasa's dream of winning a match for Japan against Iraq, as well in some scenes. The goalkeepers wear a green shirt with azure shoulders and sleeves, azure sides or azure section under the chest, black trousers or black shorts with white socks. World Youth * Home (Manga): Blue shirt with white collar with red accents, white and red flames on the sleeves and JFA logo on the ches, white shorts with red and blue flames and blue socks with white stripe on top with red accents. The captain armband is red with the Flag of Japan. This uniform resembles the uniform worn by Japan between 1996 and 1998 in real life. * Away (Manga): White shirt with blue collar with red accents, blue and red flames on the sleeves and JFA logo, blue shorts with red and white flames and white socks with blue stripe on top with red accents. The goalkeepers wear a green uniform with black collar, sleeve cuffs and lines, top sections of the socks and horizontal lines on the shorts' edges with blue, light blue and red flames on the chest, sleeves and on the sides of the shorts (Wakashimazu) or a silver long sleeved shirt with black collar and lines running from the undersleeves to the sides and black long trousers (Wakabayashi). * Home (2001 Anime): Blue shirt with v-neck, red lines running from the collar to the shoulders, three white stripes on the sleeves and JFA logo, white shorts with three blue stripes and blue socks. The goalkeepers wear a black uniform with three white stripes on the sleeves and shorts and with yellow lines on the shoulders. This uniform resembles the uniform that Japan wore in the 2002 World Cup in real life. Squad Holland Youth Special | valign=top | | valign=top | | valign=top | |} *Coach Tatsuo Mikami Battle of World Youth Arc Asian 1st preliminaries | valign=top | | valign=top | | valign=top | |} *Coach Minato Gamo *Other players (Real Japan 7):The players mentioned in this section weren't chosen legitimately, therefore they aren't consider part of the All Japan Youth during the preliminaries. **GK ?? Michel Yamada **DF ?? Hanji Urabe **DF ?? Yuji Sakaki **MF ?? Nobuyuki Yumikura **MF ?? Takashi Sugimoto **MF ?? Toshiya Okano **FW ?? Ryoma Hino Asian 2nd preliminaries/World Youth | valign=top | | valign=top | | valign=top | |} *Coach Minato Gamo *Assistant Tamoutsu Ide Gallery * Go to All Japan Youth/Gallery Notes External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) de:U20 Japan Category:Youth teams